The Closest to Heaven
by Dude-Im-Not-Your-Father
Summary: When four new mutants make their way to Xavier's Institute, how will they get along with the others? Will they learn to control their powers to their potential? Sorry the summary's not good.


Disclaimer: Nope...don't own X-Men. What a shame.

Authoresses notes: This is my first story. Be nice. Please. All of the characters were made up by me. Plot...I think it's mine.

And the story Begins!

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" a young girl, 17 at the most, called from the downstairs kitchen of their two story house. She was calling her friends. Her friends, like her, had never really gotten along with their parents because of the fact that they were not like the other kids. They were mutants. No they were not scary, but they were still feared for what they were...monsters.

She paused then yelled again. "Hurry up!"

"We're coming!" a voice yelled back. Another female voice. She started down the stairs, her feathery, white wings pressed firmly to her back as to give her the extra room needed to make it to the bottom of the extremly narrow staircase. "I hate that staircase." She muttered as she took her seat at the table. Everytime she went down that staircase, it made her feel fat.

The other girl, the one that had called them for dinner sighed. "How many times have I told you...your not fat, those stairs are just really narrow. " She paused, "I wonder why they made it so narrow..."

The other girl shduddered. "I would like it a lot if you wouldn't read my mind like that. It gives me that strange feeling that my brains going to implode."

'Oh, cry me a river." she looked back up to the top of the staircase when two other girls had begun to make their way down the extremely -dare I say it again- narrow, staircase. The both of them also hated these stairs.

"Hiya, Carrie!" one called as she stepped off of the bottom stair, "What're we eatin' tonight?"

"Spagetti." the female that had called them for dinner began to distribute the food among them.

'Oh, great...' one thought, 'last time I ate her cooking, I got food poisoning.'

A pan flew through the air and collided with her head, causing her chair to tip over and fall back. The strange thing was...nobody moved.

"Every-frickin-time!" She sat up and snarled, "Stop reading my mind! Just because you have the power to read minds doesn't give you the right to! Just because you can throw stuff using some telepathic crap, doesn't mean you can through stuff at me!"

"Just because my cooking isn't the best in the world, doesn't mean that you can bad mouth it!" She, the one known as Carrie, countered.

Silence for a moment.

"So..." one of the girls still seated at the table started. "We all got a letter...from an institute...I believe" There was nothing too out-of-the-ordinary with this girl. No strange wings, no glowing white eyes in Carrie's case, and no snowy-white hair such as the kind that Evanescent had. She looked normal with her nutmeg brown hair that cascaded down her back and bright blue eyes. This girl was anything but normal, though.

"Yes, we know that!" Carrie snapped.

The brown haired girl let out a startled squeak and sank into her chair. She dissapeared in her clothes, most of them falling out of her chair and into a pile on the hardwood floor. Another squeak, more high-pitched this time.

The girl with tthe wings whipped her head to the side and glared at the both of them. "I hope you two are proud of yourselves...Kat just went into mouse-mode."

She stood and walked to the other side of the table and stared at the pile of her friend's clothes. A small brown mouse pulled itself out of the pile of clothes.

The mouse sighed. "Why does that happen everytime I get snapped at?" The tiny mouse shook it's small brown head to the side and opened it's ice blue eyes. "I really need to control my emotions. Can you help me up the stairs?"

"Anytime, Kat." The girl a with the wings, Brooke, they called her, lifted the small mouse, Kat, into her palm and up the staircase.

She came down moments later.

"I swear...you two fight like...like..." she cocked her head to the side, "I don't even know what you two fight like. Mountain lions and Grizzly bears? Giant squid and Sperm Whales? Rabid raccoons and Rabid Squirels?" She paused. "I haven't even thought of anything that actually compares with the way that you two go at it!"

They both looked down as if suddenly ashamed.

"I want you to go up those stairs and apologize to Kat right now." She pointed up the stairs to make her point. "You know that she get's scared easily. You're lucky that she hasn't transformed into another, more bloodthirsty animal, and eaten you two alive. I know that I would've done that a long time ago."

The two quarelsome mutants turned to eachother in shame. Then they turned and began single-file up the stairs.

After all apologizes were said and done, they finally sat down as a family and ate the spagetti that Carrie had made. It was Evanescent that brought up the letter this time.

Carrie, who was the oldest in the house, decided that she would open the letter and read it aloud. She began.

Dear Miss. Keith, Sullie, Thomas, and Rivers,

You have all been accepted into Xavier's School for Higher Learning. We are very aware that the application that you sent in was actually sent in some time ago, but we have been quite busy, so we just looked over it recently. Back to the pressing matter at hand. We here at Xavier's specialize in children and teenagers that have been born with or have aquired a mutant gene in the last couple years. It is not mandatory to attend Xavier's, but 9-times-out-of-10, being around piers of your own age, will increase the rate in which you learn. Consider our offer.

_Charles Xavier_

They stared at eachother for a moment more.

"What do ya' think?"

"What have we got to lose?" Carrie sighed. "Let's go." She thought for a brief moment. "It says were supposed to be there sometime next month..." She said while scanning over the letter once more. "And it says that if the entrace fee cannot be paid, that you can work something out with Dr. Xavier."

"Where's it at?"

"Westchester County, New York...in the top northeast corner."

"Hm...never heard of it before." Evanescent tapped her chin.

"What about our friends?" Brooke sighed. "I'm going to miss them."

"You don't have to go if you don't wan't to." Kat looked at her softly.

"But I wan't to go!"

"Then go!" Carrie shouted at her.

Brooke thought for another moment the nodded her head. "I'll go...when are we leaving?"

"Won't be too long now...maybe a couple weeks?"

Brooke chuckled lightly. "My buddies are gonna' have a field-day when I tell them I'm a mutant."

A couple of weeks later, the four mutant friends were on a plane to their new school in New York.

A couple of days before they had left, they had thrown a big party for all of their friends. A going away party, I guess you could say.

Their friends had taken the fact that they were mutants relatively well. They actually thought it was pretty cool.

They all sat near eachother on the plane. Evanescent had fallen asleep around the first few minutes that they were in the air, Kat had sat staring out the window since they had taken off, Brooke sat quietly, trying to figure out a rubix cube, and just about everyone on the plane was staring at Carrie as if she were insane because they had hit rough turbulance a short time ago, and she was building a tower of cards with ease.

A short time later, they landed in New York. They rented a car and drove the rest of the way to Westchester County.

All four of them stood on the doorstep of the huge mansion together. Carrie took a deep breath...and knocked on the door.

To be continued

* * *

From now on, the parts are probably going to be a lot shorter. This one actually took me forever to write. Probably not much good though. Whatever. Later!


End file.
